Love You Like a Love Song
by Maceus
Summary: The set-your-iPod-on-shuffle-and-writte-stories challenge for SoulxMaka! R&R!


**Alright, I'm gonna try the thing where you go and set your iPod on shuffle and write short songifcs for the first five songs… Let's see how this goes! I have a ton of Christian songs on my iPod, and songs that I don't know the name of, and songs that I have no idea what they're saying, so this should be interesting… Fair warning!**

**Oh yeah. I don't own Soul Eater.**

1. Santa's-comin-back'a-round!(1)

Soul looked outside of the window. Snow was lightly falling from the clouds, and the smell of cookies was wafting from, the kitchen. It was Christmas, secretly Soul's favorite time of the year. And now that he was with Maka, it was going to make this Christmas all the better.

"Hey, Soul."

Soul jumped and looked behind him, to see Maka standing right behind him. She was looking very adorable in an apron and batter on her face.

"Have you been naughty or nice? You know, 'cause Santa's coming." she smiled.

Soul pretended to deliberate for a second. "I think that I've been a bit naughty…"

He caught Maka's waist and pulled her into a kiss.

This Christmas was going to be sweet.

2. Irene

Maka looked down at her journal. The pages were rippled from the tears that she had cried. She fingered her stomach, still unbelieving that a little life was growing inside her.

Still unbelieving that she had given into the temptation, and now she had dropped out of school.

Now the pressures of the world were on her shoulders, and she hated it. Every page of her journal had the identical wet circles. Her world had begun to crash down from the moment that the test came out positive.

At least she still had her Soul.

"Maka?"

Maka turned around, seeing her ex-weapon in her doorway. She quickly wiped the tears away. "Hey, Soul."

"You cryin' again?" his voice was gentle.

Maka looked off. "No."

"C'mon," said Soul, holding out his hand. "I'll play you something."

Maka took his hand, her other hand on her stomach as Soul led her over to the piano. He played a beautiful lullaby, and Maka could feel her eyes drooping.

Soul carried her back to her bed, tucking her in. He kissed her forehead.

"Our prayers are going to be answered tonight, Maka." he whispered.

3. Love You Like a Love Song

We twirled round and round, I never let go of Maka's hand as we danced across the floor at yet another one of Kid's pointless parties. Not that I was complaining. It gave me an excuse to be close to Maka, to dance with her as we swayed to the music of a love song.

Music was something that came to me effortlessly, what with the piano playing and such, so you can understand that I would compliment Maka in my head in music terms.

_You are beautiful, musical, lyrical… you are music to my heart…_

I got hypnotized by the way she moved. All the songs and shows say that you can only be hypnotized by a girl whose dancing if she's half dressed and writhing. But the pureness and the joy in which Maka moved… I'd rather watch her than a hundred sinful women. She stood alone, no one could compare to her.

Yet she was clueless. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, more than music, more than being cool…

_I love you like a love song…_

4. Boom Boom Pow

Maka was it. She was the only one that could make my heart boom against my chest. I had everything, I was a Death Scythe, the coolest guy on campus. When I would step into a party, all the girls would want to dance with me. And I'm not bragging, it was the truth. I felt nothing with any of them though. Ever. But when _she _was around, my heart would go 'boom boom pow.' Uncool, yes, I'm completely aware. But it was the truth.

And now that we were at the techno dance, lights flashing and Maka twirling around…

All I can say was wow.

And all the other guys were staring.

It was like she was from another planet, like another time.

I had to get her.

5. Love Don't Live Here

"Maka's back!"

"Did you hear?"

"She did it?"

"_Maka's back_!"

I cursed under my breath. So, she's back. The lousy, good for nothing, weapon-abandoning meister. I slid my headband over my eyes like I didn't care.

"Hey, Soul!"

My whole body tensed. I was in our apartment-_my_ apartment-when I saw her for the first time since she left three years ago.

"M-Maka?" I turned around. I immediately got lost in her radiant smile, but then I remembered that I was supposed to be mad at her. In a harsher, cooler tone, I said. "Hello, Maka."

Maka seemed confused. "What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?"

I hardened myself. I resolved the moment that she had walked out of the DWMA, she walked out of my heart. And I wasn't about to let her back in.

_Love don't live here anymore…_

**(1) _REALLY?  
><em>**

**Tada! Yes, I know that boom boom pow is a bit corny, but it was all I could come up with in three minutes! Review!**


End file.
